


The Fancy Little Cauldron We Humans Call Our Stomach - Slight Dan Howell x Reader

by bellerame



Category: dan and phil
Genre: F/M, mention of alcohol idk whatever, wowowow party warning crazy hip kid party watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerame/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet up with some YouTube friends at a party when a game of truth or dare gets you a little riled up. It'll be okay, though, Dan offers you ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fancy Little Cauldron We Humans Call Our Stomach - Slight Dan Howell x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> well this just happened one day and yada yada boom writing so exciting but
> 
> wowowowowow i haven't posted or just said anything in ages just wanted to let you know im still alive hello there children i promise there is breath in my lungs
> 
> but more about the story i legit dont know where this came from just wanted to say i dont mean offense to any youtubers or to any of you if you would find this intrusive and rude but it just came to mind okay this is me just getting out my creativity which just so happens to be this and i personally find it very cute and adorable and such and i may just make a cute little second chapter for ice cream with dan whoop whoop but you know me

New York. A beautiful place. You would never live here with consent, but you couldn’t help to admire the beauties it held. Alas, your time wasn’t spent gazing at the towering skyscrapers, but, as you’d honestly much rather have it, you were spending it with friends. Well, some friends, some you’d call more of  _ allies, _ but you were still having the time of your life one way or another.

Having lived in London for quite some time, coming back to America felt good. It was a mix between a vacation and a trip back home, and it was exactly what you never thought you needed. Especially being surrounded with odd-sounding voices (not that you’re complaining), different currency and measurement, and even driving on the other side of the road - all things that were completely different to what you’d grown up in. You’d never have done it without your trusty sidekicks Dan and Phil.

Speaking of Dan and Phil, that was who you lived with. Every time someone in your family asked, “Oh, so you’re dating one of them?” you didn’t feel like responding with the entire story so, “No, but it’s hard to find a place in London, so I took them up on their offer to share.” It was true… but also not the entire story. See, you were planning on spending the night at their house for a week or so while you found another apartment. Well, a week passed, and no new apartment came, and all of you were all-too lazy to try any harder so you just simply agreed to stick together. Well, maybe that wasn’t as hard to explain as you’d thought, but still. They wouldn’t understand.

Also speaking of Dan and Phil (well, more like speaking of friends in general), being here for your YouTube career (oh, and, by the way, you had one of those), you got to spend basically all of your time with your fellow YouTubers. Don’t get yourself wrong, you loved it. You rarely got to see all of these amazing people at once, let alone getting to spend quality time with them. Yeah, sure, it was easier to see Zoe and Alfie as they lived in Brighton and came over to visit Joe every once in awhile, but to see Tyler Oakley and Connor Franta and all the other fantastic people you had looked up to for  _ years _ in  _ one big room? _ It was virtually insane. Also awesome.

At this particular moment, you were having what the hip kids call a  _ party. _ Cool, right? It was basically just thrown out there for whoever wanted to come, and you actually convinced your good ol’ buddies, Dan and Phil, to come with you. As much as you hated spending three hours getting all dressed up, you loved it. (Sorry, it’s hard to explain being a woman.) And you hadn’t gotten to spend three hours getting all dressed up in  _ years. _ Living with Dan and Phil was more like a lifestyle.

Here you were, all dolled up. Your excitement and nervousness and excitement and fear and excitement and all those other crazy emotions were stirring around in the fancy little cauldron we humans call our stomach. You adored it. You hadn’t felt so thrilled in quite a long time - too long. So when someone somewhere in this crazy hip party called out, “Gather ‘round for some T or D!” you almost jumped. Ah, yes, the famous game of teenagers desperate to spill all the secrets and fears and such of their associates. You loved it.

But you wouldn’t show such childish excitement. So you simply walked over your your aforementioned friend Dan and said, “You interested in revisiting such a repulsing time because I’m sure not.” Obviously, you couldn’t tell the truth. Obviously, you just had to hope that one of your friends will call you a wimp and “trick” you into playing their game of spilled beans...  or maybe emotions (one of the two, I really don’t know).

Dan scoffed.

A couple people around shuffled toward the sound of the voice, obviously only interested in wasting time. Then another aforementioned friend, Zoe, walked up to you.

You couldn’t deny she looked simply stunning in her dress. You didn’t know quite how, but she had managed to pull of classy yet young yet still  _ Zoe _ in her outfit choice. That was just something she was good at, you supposed. As soon as you saw her face, you were silently overjoyed. She had that ‘I’m-totally-gonna-pull-you-into-this-crazy-shenanigan-whether-you-like-it-or-not’ vibe.

“So, (Y/n), how are you enjoying the party?” she asked, taking a sip of whatever pink cocktail sort-of thing she had. It looked really appealing, and you thought about asking for one, but then you remembered she asked you a question.

“It’s delightful, really,” you said instead of going on and on about how it’d been too long since you’d done something like this. Lost in thought about how you were somehow going to have to either drag Dan and Phil out with you sometime or otherwise go on your own, you whispered, “like, really.” You blushed, realizing how sincere you sounded.

Zoe just giggled and said, “I know how easy it is to crave dressing up every once in awhile.” And somehow she’d just piled all of your previous thoughts into one simple sentence. Huh.

“Really, though. I have to be honest,” you said, deciding you might as well delve into this topic, “I don’t get out much in London. I’ll have to visit more often or something.” You smiled, hoping your weak conversational skills were enough to get your point out at the same time as not sounding weird.

“Well, come on, then, enjoy it while it lasts,” she said, grabbing your hand with her dainty ones and dragging you toward the seated group into some sort of lounge. You sat down with her on a loveseat and quickly gazed over everyone sitting down. Sometime during your chat, Dan and Phil had placed themselves off to the side of the group, standing, and obviously not participating. You stared at them disapprovingly and Phil caught your line of sight. He smiled a bit, but continued his casual conversation with Dan. You sighed.

“Alright, everyone, truth or dare, here we come,” said someone you couldn’t quite remember the name to. “I’ll go first,” he said, and the game began.

It was fun, but I suppose since you were not the widest known YouTuber, no one had picked you. Although it was fun to see people dropping ice cubes down their pants and eating packets of soy sauce and such, the boiling concoction in your stomach had definitely dimmed down, and you were kind of disappointed. As they had played the game in the way that whoever was asked would ask someone else, you hadn’t gotten to do anything but sit there.

Although, a few moments later, when you weren’t paying attention, someone said your name. You perked up and looked in the general direction, but when you realized everyone was looking at you, and you had little idea whether someone had asked a question to someone else about you or if you were asked you squeaked, “Sorry?” A couple people chuckled, but when the young and beautiful Justine repeated, “Truth or dare?” you laughed nervously. Ah, yes. Nervousness, what a wonderful feeling.

“Truth,” you answered confidently.

“Okay, well, you live with Dan and Phil, right?” Thinking nothing of it, you nodded quickly and she smirked. “What would you say makes… Phil look the most attractive.” You smiled and glanced over at him. Perfect. They were paying attention.

“Probably, uh… glasses. I mean, honestly.” You dared not look in their direction again.

After that was only downhill. You asked Zoe to do a simple dare and then she came right back around and asked you. Truth, of course. Then, “What about Dan?” This was a problem for you as you had some particular favoritism with the two of them. I think you know what you mean. His hobbit hair, if not just his smile, you said, chuckling, hoping to not give off creepy vibes or anything.

Next was, “What would you say is the most clumsy-but-cute thing Phil has ever done?” Trip over his houseplant and then proceed to cry over it as he scraped the dirt back into the bowl. “Have you ever seen them walk around shirtless?” Not often, but yeah, sure. It’s their house after all. “Do they really scream things at each other from across the apartment?” Oh my goodness, yes. You have no idea. 

Then, for some reason, someone asked the question, “Do they look cuter in the mornings or in the evenings?” and that apparently sparked someone else’s mind to immediately ask, “Do you have a crush on one of them?”

That was when the room went silent. You couldn’t tell whether you felt violated or excited or what. You just knew that you didn’t want to answer it. Yes, you did have a crush, but this was absolutely not the way you wanted to reveal it. So you slowly stood up and said, “Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom,” and walked out.

Holy crap. What just happened?

You didn’t even know where the restroom was so after a while of wandering around anywhere that people weren’t, you found an exit door. Fresh air sounded nice. When you walked out, the air wasn’t so fresh as much as a large empty parking lot with dumpsters trailed along the edges and plastic bags and old receipts tumbling along with the wind. You turned around to go back inside, but instead you bumped into someone.  
“Sorry,” you immediately mumbled out of habit, but were then wrapped into a hug. Immediately you could tell it was Dan. You didn’t really know how, but it didn’t matter. You returned the hug. It felt better than you thought it would. Then, he pulled back an inch or so and placed a firm kiss atop your hair. It didn’t mean anything but comfort, but you appreciated it so much that you wanted to just tackle him and hug him forever. You didn’t.

“Hey, you wanna go grab some ice cream?” You smiled, hands lingering on that weird side space above the hip from where your arms were wrapped around his back.

“That would be absolutely fantastic.”


End file.
